The Truth Comes Out
by Mrs. Leo Wyatt
Summary: Just Read It! Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Chris & Wyatt togetha please read it and give it a good review.(Piper & Leo get together!)
1. I'm home!

The Truth Comes Out By: Mrs. Leo Wyatt  
  
Piper walked in the door with Wyatt on her hip, a pacifier in her right hand and a bag of groceries in her left. "Hello she called out, is anybody home? I need some help."  
  
"Coming" Paige and Phoebe said almost synch. Piper walked over to the playpen and set Wyatt down, he instantaneously fell into a nap. She watched him in amazement almost not believing she had created him. She looked up and a swarm of bright white lights formed two human shapes before her eyes. "Can you please keep your light to a minimum she exclaimed, my baby is trying to catch some shut eye." "Oh sorry Paige whispered I'll try to keep it down next time." "Yeah cuz I don't' want my little nephew to be grumpy when he wakes up, said Phoebe as she crept over to look at Wyatt. "Yeah me neither because I'm the one who has to deal with his crying when he wakes up Piper said while pushing her two sisters into the kitchen.  
  
"So what have you two been up to as they all entered the kitchen. "Oh nothing" said Phoebe. "The usual" said Paige in the middle of a yawn. "Tea anyone?" asked Piper, as if she were trying to break the silence they were all trapped in. "Yeah Phoebe and Paige said, both just about to sit down, when a high screamed pierced all of their ears. "Wyatt" they all cried!  
  
Just turning the corner Piper spotted Wyatt's protective bubble up and a demon hovering over her son. "Get away from my kid" she screamed her hands flailing out in front of her and with luck she blew the demon up without destroying anything in the house.  
  
"Ohmigod she cried as she got to Wyatt, are you alright, Mommy's here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." "Is he okay?" asked Phoebe totally out of breath. "Fine said Piper, thankfully"  
  
"Paige can you get him a bottle" asked Piper unsure of herself at the moment. "Sure honey you guys just stay here and rest okay? "Phoebe Paige said nodding towards the kitchen but Phoebe didn't budge. Phoebe! Paige said tugging on her shirt, come on!"  
  
Piper sat in the rocking chair with Wyatt in her arms drinking a bottle in the conservatory they were the only ones downstairs. "My baby, I'm not a good mommy at all am I? I keep putting you in danger she muttered to Wyatt who stared at her. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Wyatt's nose. She giggled and hugged him right before he dozed off once again. She was going to put him in his playpen but she decided to hold onto him.  
  
Once again a bright swarm of lights hovered before her eyes. This time Leo appeared "Hi" he said noticing her red eyes and wet cheeks. "What's going on?" "Oh nothing the usual, demon attacks and turns me into a bad mother" "Piper you know that your not a bad mother and were never a bad mother and Wyatt knows it too." "Yeah but sometimes I highly doubt those thoughts" "I'm taking Wyatt up okay" "Yeah, then she sat all alone. 


	2. Piper's acting?

The Truth Comes out 2  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Paige as she reared her head into Piper's room. "Yeah" said Piper as she broke into a coughing fit. "Are you okay?" asked Paige while slapping Piper's back, thinking she was helping. Through coughs Piper managed a "Fine, when she stopped coughing she said I think I'm coming down with something. Do you mind if I take a nap?" "Me? Paige said pointing to herself Never it's Phoebe you have to worry about, she thinks she found the demon who attacked Wyatt this morning and she wants you up there pronto but if it was up to me you could take the longest nap you wanted to" playing the good sister role. "Okay well" Piper dazed off. "Yeah well what? Asked Paige her face totally hanging on Piper's last words. "Yeah you know go get Wyatt from Leo I'm going up to the attic to talk with Phoebe." "Piper I'm going to get Wyatt now" Paige said five minuets later. "Uh huh and I'm going to Phoebe", still lost in her own mind Piper dragged her feet up to the attic.  
  
"Pinch of Dragon's root, three mandrake formides....." "What are you doing?" asked Piper standing in the doorway. "There's a vanquishing potion for that demon, I though I'd get a head start" "Yeah well that's good I guess.... Piper said trailing off once again." "Okay well honey you look tired why don't you sit down while I finish the potion." "No I'm okay I promise" said Piper trying to be all business now.  
  
"Where in the world?...... am I?" Paige had just orbed into a dark alley while trying to find Leo. I know I sensed him" she said under her breath. "Paige what are you doing here?" asked Leo he was holding Wyatt and shielding his face with his forearms. "I have the same question for you!" said Paige unsure of why Leo would bring his kid to such a place. "My son and I are having some bonding time he said in a quiet tone. "Why here can't you go on like a picnic in the park?" "No were looking at future whitelighters" said Leo. "Well sorry to ruin the bondage but Piper really wants Wyatt she's not her self today at all." "What do you mean?" asked Leo the quiet tone disappeared and he now had a worried look on his face. "Oh it's nothing she's just really tired, that's all." "If you don't mind do you think....."started Leo. "If you could come?, Sure" said Paige  
  
"Phoebe I don't get it, where is Chris?" asked Piper trying to change the subject. "Piper just tell me is there something wrong?" For the 150th time NO!" shouted Piper. "Yeah sure said Phoebe with sarcasm in her voice, Well anyway Potion done."  
  
"Hi said Chris to himself in the mirror, Name's Chris Perry whitelighter but wait don't hurt me I come in peace, He stopped talking to himself then he started up again, Hello.... that was horrible if you want to impress him you must act like you known you can impress." He turned around and rubbed his face just as he was about to turn around again a hooded figure appeared in front of him. "Ah hello, your early" he said a little afraid. 


	3. Greg vs Leo

The Truth comes Out 3  
  
"Where are they?" asked Phoebe a few minutes after they had vanquished the demon. "I've no idea, said Piper really annoyed but I'd like to know because just sitting here worrying about Wyatt and Paige is really too much." Once Piper started talking Phoebe realized she was just rambling on to waste time and stopped listening to her. She was thinking about Cole and what he was doing. Although they had been separated for quite some time she still wondered about him every now and then.  
  
"Phoebe are you listening to me? Or not" asked Piper as she got up to check the Book of Shadows for nothing unparticular. "Yeah I am" said Phoebe sill in a daze, she paused for a moment then started up again with an entirely different question, "Piper aren't you supposed to be going out with Greg tonight?" "Yeah but... I don't think I'm going to be heading out tonight, I'll just leave him hanging there like all the times before." "Piper you will not, I order you to go out tonight. Paige and I will stay home and take care of Wyatt now go get right!" "Really do you think I should? Asked Piper. "Yeah I think so" replied Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe does this look all right?" Piper hollered as she walked up the stairs. She was wearing a cream peasant top with black low rider, hip hugger jeans. She walked into the room with a big smile on even though inside she felt very depressed. "Oh you look great" exclaimed Phoebe, Now run along Greg should be here any minute now, she said like she was Piper's mother. Piper rolled her eyes at her and started speaking "Phoebe if I'm back late just remember to put him in bed at... Well you know." Phoebe waved goodbye to her and Piper started to walk down the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted while light once again. She turned around to tell Paige she was leaving. When she saw Leo, Paige and Wyatt emerge and fall to the ground. She screamed when she saw her baby fall but luckily he orbed himself into a safer position near the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Paige what in the world?" shouted Phoebe from across the room. "Never mind just go to Leo!" Paige said completely out of breath. Piper rushed to Leo side, while sitting down she almost touched the darklighter arrow in his chest. "Hi" she said. "nice to see you care for me again" Leo said shutting his eyes. The doorbell rang. "That's Greg" said Phoebe. 


	4. Books Gone Bad

The truth comes out 4  
  
"Hi" said Piper to Greg when opening the door. Greg looked at her face and noticed she looked very frazzled. "Am I early?" he asked with total innocence in his voice. "No, your right on time, but I can't come out. Piper said, her next line was the worst though she had used it to get out of dates with Greg many times before. "Sorry Greg she said, Family Problems". She took in a deep breath and understood that if he dumped her it would be fair. "It's alright maybe next time" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm really sorry" she said. "Yeah me too." He said as he started to walk out of the house.  
  
"Piper I need you" cried out Leo in pain. "Who was that?" asked Greg. "Oh, that was no one just a cousin of Wyatt's from... Greg cut her off "That was Leo, wasn't it? He said. "Yeah" said Piper reluctantly, that was Leo". "Okay I get Piper, if you don't want me around just say so alright". 'Greg, no that's not it I just have to..." Once again he cut her off "Yeah take care of a family problem and I'll just wait for you to be done with it. Piper I don't really like how that works out. I'm going out if you want to call, call but I don't know if I'll pick up" and he walked out.  
  
"So what did you tell Greg? Asked Phoebe when Piper walked into the room. "You know the same old, I have a family problem get back to you later? But this time he was a little less understanding." "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry but it will all work out with you two, okay?" Said Phoebe trying to comfort Piper. "Okay said Piper as she went to kneel down next to Leo. "Leo brace yourself" warned Piper. "I'm braced as I ever will be" replied Leo. She got a good grip on the darklighter arrow and pulled it out through his back. He screamed for his life and Wyatt started to cry. "Phoebe bring him downstairs into my bedroom and put him in for a nap." "Got it" said Phoebe as she bent down to pick up Wyatt. "Paige go get a pillow and a blanket for Leo." Once again there was a faint "Got it" form Paige. "Leo I'm going to get you some Iced Tea I'll be right back." Said Piper.  
  
Leo was aware that Piper was speaking to him but all he heard was a blur. It was clear that the darklighter poison was already kicking in. Soon though his vision would go and his hearing would be back in full swing. He had been hit by darklighter arrows numerous times before. He shut his eyes to take a nap.  
  
"Leo" Paige screamed, Wake up please wake up." "I'm awake, I'm awake" said Leo with a big yawn. "I though you were" signaling with her hands that she thought he had died. "No I didn't, thankfully" replied Leo. "Well I just came up here to get the Book of Shadows" said Paige motioning to the book. She walked over to the book and as she bent down to pick it up it moved away from her. She had seen the book do this before when demons were trying to get at it.  
  
"Well this is weird' said Phoebe. All three sisters were sitting there looking at the book none of them had been able to touch the book and an hour and a half. Phoebe bent down to try at the book instead she touched the floor and got a premonition it was of someone in the underworld turning the book evil. "Guys the books gone bad" said Phoebe with a little lighten the mood smile. 


	5. Cole suspect? Never

"What in the world do you mean" Piper said in a tone that was not the least bit pleasant to the sisters. "Well you know" Phoebe started. "No, No I don't" Piper said completely annoyed cutting Phoebe off. "Okay well if you let me explain I can probably explain". Piper motioned with her hand that she approved of Phoebe continuing on. "Well it was of someone,(each sister was thinking*demon*) in the underworld hovering over a hologram of the book chanting an incantation with spreading a liquidy goop over the hologram, but the goop didn't seep through the fake book. It was almost as if the thing actually had they book".  
  
"Phoebe are you sure you didn't see their face?. Asked Paige 10 minutes later. "Paige I'm going to say this once more I didn't see their face because they were wearing a hooded robe. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I just have absolutely no leads as to who would do this". "Paige we have this much it's a demon out to get us and it has a hologram of the book which means it must have seen the book before. It's the only way they would be able to know what the book looks like. "Yeah but what demon got that close as to see every page of the book"?  
  
"Here" Piper handed Leo a tall glass of water. "Thanks" Leo murmured to her. She had already explained to him that the book was in the process of going evil and that it was not only bad news for them but it was bad news for him as well. Without the book and it healing spells it would be an extremely slim chance that they would find a way to cure Leo in time.  
  
Leo drifted off to sleep just as she had seen him do a million times before when they were together. She stared into his blank face and saw her son. He without a doubt was her baby's daddy and there was no way that she was going to let anything happen to him. A tear drifted off her cheek and landed on his. It then had just hit her hard that every minute he slept, he was drifting farther away from her. "Leo, she whispered into his sweat covered face, Please don't leave me don't leave Wyatt. Then she started to cry hysterically and she lay her head on his strong chest .  
  
"Well were trying to figure out a lawyers case with no clues." Said Phoebe. "Lawyer, that's it Pheebs"! "What are you talking about?" asked Phoebe she was lost and completely perplexed. "Cole is a lawyer" replied Paige very proudly as if she just cracked the case. "What"? Phoebe said with the same look still hanging from her face in a desperate way that was screaming to be released from her skin. "You know, Cole was a lawyer, he always wanted to get the book and he was the only one close enough to see every aspect of the book. "I think I'm starting to get it" said Phoebe that look dissolving of her face and a little snicker emerged. Quickly the snicker stopped for Phoebe was suddenly reminded of the days she and Cole had spent together. To everyone's surprise yes, they were some of the best days of Phoebe's entire life other than the days when Prue was alive. She shed tears onto a pillow that she was holding when she thought of these memories. She now felt the love she felt for Cole once before and wanted to defend him and their love for each other that had been reborn. 


	6. Dead he can't be!

TTCO6  
  
"Piper" Leo muttered, "Piper are you awake?" "Sorry I must have drifted off" she said briefly rubbing her eyes. "No Problem, It's just I don't think you should be laying on the dark-lighter poison even if you are unharmed when you touch it." "Yeah I suppose your right" she said quickly lifting her head so she could avoid talking about their former relationship. "Piper I know we've been apart for a while but I still...." Cut of by the yelps of their child Piper rose of the mattress to tend to the baby boy. "I'll be right back she said and turned around and then added, You better be here when I get back", smiled and went to get Wyatt.  
  
"Paige what am I supposed to do he was my husband and you know that I never actually did stop loving him." Phoebe said trying to clear some things up between her and Paige. "Phoebe not that it's wrong it's just unacceptable." Paige said with a smirk on her face trying to master the stink eye on her sister but it clearly wasn't working. "Paige that makes no sense and you know just as well as I do that I only divorced from Cole because he was a treat to out line of power and our family ties." "Phoebe I think you should forget about Cole and try and think about how much damage he could be doing in the underworld think about you duty as Antie and not as wife think about your role in the protection unit of Wyatt.  
  
"Calm down, Calm down......" "Leo kept saying in a repetitive manner to Wyatt he had been lightly crying for the last five minutes. "Everything all right in here." Asked Piper as she walked into the room. "Perfect" answered Leo you could tell that he was suffering uncontrollably. "Piper I want you to know something Leo said in a tone that was almost inaudible, if I die today I want you to know this is the place I would most likely want to die. Surrounded by the woman I love most and my son." At this Piper started to cry and put her head on Leo's shoulder and started to cry. "Piper don't cry that's a good thing." He said trying to comfort her. "Leo you can't leave me I won't let you" she grabbed a hold of his arms as if someone was pulling him away from her.  
  
"Phoebe do you think we should tell Piper of you little problem." Paige said referring to her Cole fiasco. "No" Paige what are you thinking. "Piper is sitting in her bedroom with the only man she ever loved and to add onto that her baby is with them to reminded them of their bond and he's dying every minute we spend up here bickering." Phoebe said looking at Paige with disappointment in her eye for ever even bring up the idea.  
  
"Leo?, Leo? Are you okay" Piper was still tugging at Leo's shirt frantically yelling at the body that was sweating uncontrollably. It looked like Leo was having a seizure. "Leo wake up" Piper screamed at the top of her lungs. At this Wyatt started to cry and Phoebe and Paige came barreling down the stairs. "What's going on?" cried Phoebe and Paige. "Leo's.....Leo's dying." Piper said over hear muffled attempts to stop crying. "Well honey, we already knew that." said Phoebe trying to be sympathetic. "No he's gone." Piper said and fell to the ground on her knees praying that he wasn't gone. 


	7. Don't Bring Jason Into This!

TTCO7  
  
"Piper come on we have to be strong on this one" Phoebe said in pity. "Phoebe don't tell me about strong" Piper said fiercely she wasn't in the mood, she was in the mood to wallow in self-pity. "Why don't you go lay down upstairs, okay?" Paige motioned with her hand that she should go up to her bedroom. "Yeah okay." Piper got up off her knees and took Wyatt out of Paige's hand and kissed him on the head. She turned and walked through the conservatory and up the stairs. Midway Phoebe screamed "Piper".  
  
"What?" asked Piper it was very clear that she'd prefer to be alone. "Get over here." Called Paige. Piper walked into the room she was holding Wyatt over her shoulder and blanket in her left hand. "What" she said completely annoyed she glanced over at Phoebe. She had unbearably red eyes then she looked to the middle of the room. There stood a darklighter with an arrow to Jason's head. "Jason" what are you doing here asked Phoebe she flashed him a huge smile it quickly flew of her face when the darklighter spoke "Do you want your boy toy he asked? Phoebe motioned with her whole body that she didn't want him to get hurt and that she just wanted to hug him. "Well fork over the baby of the toy gets it." He said a smile lit up his tattooed face, even with the smile he looks evil.  
  
"I've had enough today" Piper said clearing her throat. She took her hands and flew them in the air a quick flicker of light spurted out of her hands. The darklighter was just a tenth to quick though. He shadowed him self and Jason out of the room. Though he didn't completely vanish without a trace. He tossed a map at Phoebe's feet just before he took of still the arrow to Jason's head. "Jason stay calm I'm coming for you." Phoebe hollered. The last thing you could see was Jason shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"That's completely out of the question" Paige said. "We can't just give Wyatt up" said Piper agreeing with Paige. "I'm not saying we should but we can't just let Jason die!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Were not going to but were not giving up Wyatt that's not possible, we'll find another way. I promise." 


	8. Excuse me Natalaina

"No, stop no more of this!" Piper screamed she flicked her hands in the air trying to prove had given up and that she was threw. "Piper what are you talking about you can nap later I know your tired but we have to get to Jason there's..... Phoebe started up again but Piper cut her off with no regards. "No Phoebe that's it were done... No were not done I'm done, I'm done being a witch... and I now have other responsibilities to take on like trying to be a good mommy. Come on you guys we all knew it had to end some day so I'm drawing the line right now." She finished and sat down in a rocking chair and contemplated what she had just said. "Piper you can't do this to me! Screamed Phoebe she was in a fit of rage. "I'm sorry if your love just died but you will NOT help in the loss of mine and I hope I have made myself clear because I will not say it again. Phoebe brushed her brow lightly as if she had just run a marathon and went back to searching in the book.  
  
"Wake up, wake up my sir." Whispered a distant voice. It was lingering inside Leo's head. There it was again. "Good sir please wake up I need to speak to you it's very urgent." Leo eyes opened just enough to see the light of day. "Is anyone there?" he asked gasping for breath. "Sir I'm here" whispered a voice a shadowy figure appeared from a distance. "Who's that?" he asked as if there was another person around to ask. "I'm here sir, you distinctly must remember me, you just must." The figure giggled at the rhyme her message had just created. Leo knew that it was a woman speaking but he wasn't sure who it was.  
  
"Get up Piper and hope that your part in this can help save Jason." Phoebe yelled at her. It seemed as if ever since Piper had stated her opinion it had been a ping-pong battle of who would get the last word in. "Phoebe cut it out will ya, I'll help get Jason back safe and sound but after that it's over." She said planting her left foot on the ground and crossing her arms. "Oh come on Piper when have we heard that one before?" Paige said sarcastically, that remark made it clear to Piper that Paige was on Phoebe's side. "Everyone ready?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Piper help me" Leo cried but his cries were to weak for anyone to hear. The figure walked over and took a bag of white powder out of her pocket. She sprinkled it over Leo's darklighter wound. Within a period of two minuets Leo rose off the ground and to his feet. He got himself into stance to run up to the attic to tell Piper he was okay. "Wait one moment" the voice said. Leo turned around and stared into the face of his savior. His smile quickly was stolen by memories. It was....  
  
"Piper get down here." Leo screamed. Piper, Paige and Phoebe were almost about to take off when Piper sprinted down the stairs. She glanced in her room to see if Wyatt was there but he wasn't. She ran even faster down the stairs. "Leo!" she called. "Right here" he yelled" "I'm comi... but her sentence was cut off because she had reached her destination. "Leo your okay she was gasping for breath. She had just enough breath to run over to Leo and give him the biggest hug ever. She murmured in his ear "Leo I'm so glad your back." He smiled and replied, "But Piper you know I was never really gone." She flashed a smile right back at the and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes but almost as soon as she found tranquility in Leo it was gone.  
  
"Get off him witch." Said the voice. "Well excuse me but if you had known the day I've been having you would kindly step off...please." Piper said as nicely as she could. "Oh I know what kind of a day you've been having it's been just terrible hasn't it, well hear my cries boo hoo." She said. "Leo do you know who this is?" asked Piper once again she was completely and utterly confused. "Yes this is...Natalaina Baker she was a nurse in World War 2 when I fought she took care of me when I was down. His tone softened so that only Piper would be able to make out the words. "She had a thing for me but I never had any feelings for her." "Ohh... Piper said. She knew what it was like to want someone you couldn't have and this girl couldn't have Leo because, well because Piper had feelings for him right now she wasn't aware of what those feelings were but she had them and she was holding on to them as hard as she could.  
  
"I told you once witch, get away from MY man!" 


	9. Spit it out will ya?

"You obviously don't know who I... Piper corrected herself we are." Paige and Phoebe just skidded into the room at that very moment. "No I know who you are you're the Charmed Ones." She said with a giggle. "And let me guess you think you can't be beat. She giggle again but this time it was less controlled. "Hey listen lady why don't you shut up and be gone before I drop a house on you." Piper said with a smile because with her magic she really could drop a house on this ditz. "Piper freeze her or something so we can think about the tasks at hand." Phoebe said looking at Piper signaling this wasn't their number one priority at the moment. Piper flicked her hand up into the air this time with the intention to freeze the twit. "But just before Piper could finish her task Natalaina took out some sort vile and slammed it against the ground when the effects from her potion wore off she was gone.  
  
"Well that was entertaining" Paige said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Just when starting to rejoice over Leo's return everyone's ears became aware of a crying that came from upstairs. "Wyatt" they all said at the same time. "They ran upstairs only to find Wyatt's protective shield up and a demon using evil power to try and break through it. Phoebe got into the room first she saw hat was there and let out a "Ya" and kicked the demon in the back with her heels... on. He went flying through the room he pulled out and athamae and flung it across the room but before it was about to strike Phoebe in the head Wyatt orbed it over into his hands. Piper ran into the room and without looking blew up the demon. He stood there for a moment completely unharmed then blew up from the inside out leaving behind a pile of ashes.  
  
"What am I doing here, I don't know anything about magic and I don't know what ur talking about so if you'd let me go I wouldn't have to kick ur ass" Jason was hollering into the darkness. He was tied up to was he though was a pole, with a blindfold around his eyes and there were no lights on wherever he was. He felt water trickling through his shirt down to his pants and his hair was soaked. It didn't taste salty, but it was raining. He had no idea where he was and he didn't think he was in San Francisco any more.  
  
"Put that down right now young man" Piper walked over to Wyatt snatching the athamae out of his hands. "He saved my life, He saved my life" Phoebe was stunned that about a one year old had just saved her life. She walked over to Leo and repeated "He saved my life you know" Leo smiled he was very proud of his son. He walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. "Did you help Antie Phoebe fight the big bad demon, did ya, did ya? "Ya he must have" Piper said she wasn't to excited about it either she didn't want Wyatt to be put in these dangerous positions any more than he absolutely had to and for her a good number would be zero times, never. "Phoebe Paige you guys go upstairs and try and scry for Jason I'm going to try and put Wyatt down" Piper said. Leo signaled he was going stay with Piper.  
  
"Piper I have something really important to tell you." Leo said "Yeah what is it?" asked Piper looking into his eyes. "It's not the easiest thing to say." Leo hesitated. "Come on spit it out". Piper said "Okay well it just that...... 


	10. You can't have him!

"Hello is anybody there?" Jason felt ridiculous he had been sitting there for the last hour and a half staring into the darkness calling out for help that had yet to arrive. He decided to try it one last time. "Hello" no answer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone he memorized the appearance of his phone down to the last button. He found button number 9 and held it down for three seconds released the button and held it up to his ear. Number 9 was speed dial for 911. The operator said "This phone is currently out of location please try again in a different area." "Oh great" he said out loud. His phone worked in the USA and in Canada and Western Europe but there was a very good chance he wasn't in any of those places.  
  
"Leo please tell me if it's a secret I'll keep it". Piper was practically on her knees begging Leo to tell her his little secret message. "Piper there's no easy way to say this but...." There he went again with his long pauses. "Out with it Leo and that's the last time I say it." Piper was starting to get annoyed, usually Leo came strait to the point but he was trying to cut corners this time and Piper didn't like it. "Piper I'm just going to say it alright". Piper nodded her head in agreement. "Piper the elders are taking Wyatt from you." "What!!!" Piper screamed.  
  
"Come on we've got to find a way to get Jason back." Phoebe said frantically looking at Paige. Leo's little girlfriend gone bad lost them Jason so now they had no idea where he was. "Phoebe calm down I'm doing the best I possibly can." Here try this it's our last resort." Phoebe said desperately. Paige opened one of Wyatt's book's and cringed, "Phoebe come on". "Oh just do it" Phoebe said very bossy. "Fine, fine" Paige started to try srcying right away the crystal stopped. "Phoebe come look at this." Paige said. "Phoebe trotted over to Paige to look at the book. "Oh wow where is that?" Phoebe asked. On the page their were two clouds one said good cloud underneath and one said bad cloud underneath and the crystal had landed on bad.  
  
"No you can't, I can't let them." Piper was screaming at Leo as he was walking around the house picking up Wyatt's things. He walked over to Wyatt's crib where he was dreaming peacefully. Picked him up and said "Piper this is what the Elders think is best" and he orbed out with Wyatt and his things. "Get back here right now he is my baby!" Piper was yelling to no one in the distance.  
  
"I told you I'd get the twerp" said Leo as he walked into a dark cave lit only by candlelight. "Don't you dare hurt him Chris screamed he just as Jason was blindfolded and wet. But something was different Chris was able to hear his surrounding and Jason was under a spell that made him fell completely alone. They were in a free of orb zone. So that neither Chris or Wyatt would be able to orb. Leo walked into the room and held his hand p to his face when he pulled it down he was a hooded figure. He pulled the hood down and it was Cole. "Hey you know if Phoebe won't have me, then Leo and Wyatt won't have Piper and Chris won't have anything I just took you for fun really" pointing at Chris, he started to laugh. "And you will never have Phoebe" he said to Jason. "She's my witch." 


	11. All men and women are missing

Jason started flailing around unsure of where he was he was starting to panic. "Oh calm down" Cole said pointing a long finger at Jason, but still under the spell Jason heard nothing and continued to panic. "I said stop" Cole said. When Jason's movements didn't cease he again cast his finger at Jason but this time Jason froze indefinitely. Screaming for help Jason felt every joint and muscle in his body tighten do much that he was unable to even stick out his tongue.  
  
"You can't keep up here forever the sisters will find us and my mom will kill you." Chris was screaming into the darkness he knew Cole was a round but he didn't know what direction he should be shouting in. "I don't intend to" Cole said with a smile know one was aloud to see. "Cole just get over it Phoebe doesn't love you anymore she loves Jason pointing to the frozen figure to his right." "No, no she doesn't" Cole said angry slamming his fist to the tabletop and kicking a piece of pottery it shattered every where. One piece landed in Chris arm and created a gash but being a whitelighter had rules and a rule was you can't heal yourself.  
  
"I told her you were my man but neither of you would just listen, so this is what I had to resort to.... Such a shame to be perfectly honest." Natalaina chuckled. "You can't do this" Leo was trying to coax Natalaina to let him go back to Piper , Wyatt and the sisters. "No you forced me to do this Leo and if you had just left with me in an orderly fashion we wouldn't be in this predicament." She was starting to ramble but Leo paid her no more attention. He was trying to figure out how to get out of this little trap she had so conveniently set up. He was in a dark crystal trap with dark beams all around her preventing him from orbing or even picking up a cell phone to call someone the old fashioned way. She ended her speech with "And here we are".  
  
"We have to go get Jason Piper lets go we've already let this battle slip way out of hand" Phoebe was still pleading with Piper trying to get her to go save Jason. "Phoebe I told you I'm done being a witch! My husband turned against me and my wishes and the elders have taken my child away from me and this time I have no one to go to not even my baby to cry on and feel better with." Piper started to cry but just as quickly as she started to cry she flew into a rage she broke three dishes a cup and killed a plant.  
  
"Maybe we should just try out a power of two spell?" Paige and Phoebe were in the kitchen Piper decided to go upstairs and weep and rage some more. "No that won't work, she the oldest and the most powerful right now." Phoebe was saying. "Yes but she's also the most vulnerable right now Pheebs" Paige said signaling they should go check on her. "Oh all right but only for a minute.  
  
Upstairs they found Piper gone and a note on her bed. It read.  
  
Dear Phoebe and Paige,  
I can't live without Wyatt and I won't live without him. I went to find him the todo list is on the fridge can you do some of them for me, I'm very busy right now. Please don't come looking for me, to be honest I don't want to be found right now. I want to be alone with my baby boy. As soon as I have found him I'll contact you. Don't worry anyone who comes my way will be blown up.  
Love always,  
Piper 


End file.
